


Škoda každé rány, která padne vedle

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: V kapitole Právo vědět v deníkovém zápisu Jima Hackera ze dne 16. února se nachází věta vztahující se k Humphreymu: … a já se musel ovládat, abych mu jednu nevrazil…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Škoda každé rány, která padne vedle

„Ty, Tome,“ řekl Jim, když se zas jednou setkal se svým předchůdcem v klubu, „vrazil jsi mu někdy?“  
„Cože? Komu?“ nechápal.  
„Humphreymu. Dneska měl dvouminutový proslov, když jsem ho požádal, aby mi to řekl normálně, zkrátil to o půl minuty, ale srozumitelnější se to nestalo. Znovu jsem ho požádal, ať mi to řekne polopatisticky, a zas z toho nešlo pochopit ani slovo. Culil se tam na mě, strašně si to parchant užíval a já se musel držet stolu, protože jsem si vážně myslel, že už mi vyletí ruka. Nakonec jsem ho jenom vyhodil s tím, že ho do konce dne nechci vidět.“  
„Jo ták. Ne, nevrazil jsem mu. I když jsem tolikrát chtěl. Ale jednou už mi povolily nervy a vzal jsem ho po hlavě papírovými deskami. Zatvářil se jak nakopnuté štěně a dva týdny sekal latinu, než mu zas otrnulo. Chce to mít pevnou ruku, Jime. Jedna věc je, když ti zabraňují prosazovat to, co chceš. Druhá je, když z tebe mají švandu.“

„Znovu, Humphey. Znovu a srozumitelně,“ procedil skrz zuby Jim o nějaký týden později a vzal do ruky papírovou složku, kterou si sroloval do pevné ruličky.  
Humphrey k ní sklouzl pohledem, na chvíli zaváhal a pak své sdělení řekl nejjednodušeji, jak jen svedl.


End file.
